A Trip to California
by AnnaDragonRider
Summary: Modern time Inheritance Cycle teenagers do a trip to California. What would happen when they're in the same house for two months? ExA MxN AxS SxT


A Trip to California

"Wake up, jerk!"

Ah… The sound of the voice of my lovely best friend, Saphira Brightscales. I love waking up like this, so early… With such a nice person getting me up.

"Hello, Saphira. How are you? It's a lovely day, isn't it?" I asked, sarcastically.

"C'mon, stop with the sarcasm already. Now get your lazy ass downstairs or I'll call Arya!" She said to me, while I was still in bed, definitely NOT wanting to get up.

"What?!" I asked, alarmed. Where the hell was Arya? Is she here?

Arya is a weird case. Well, I and Arya are a weird case. It's kind of clear that we like each other, but none of us wants to admit. We're been like this since the beginning of high school.

"Just kidding. Arya isn't here." I let a sigh of happiness. "Yet." I looked at her "Really, stop sleeping, you'll have your time when you'll die. Now get up, everyone's down there."

"Why? Is someone's birthday and I didn't know it?" I asked, confused. Why was everybody in my house?

"They're picking the place, you dumbass. We're leaving in 5 days!" She said, bubbly as always.

Saphira is always like that. I've rarely saw her mad or in bad mood, and I've known her for a really LONG time.

We've met in the 1st grade, since then we've stayed together. I could say that we're "best friends" but I'll be sounding like her.

"And why in my house? We're in school breaks, it means that I deserve a break."

"Stop arguing! We're waiting for you downstairs" and she left my room, walking away with her blonde curled hair jumping in her back. Saphira is known by her blonde hair and her blue eyes. Some people strange our friendship, because they think that a guy and a girl can't be just "friends" or in this case "really good friends", no matter how annoying she could be.

I got up and got dressed quickly, knowing that everybody was already in my house when I was still sleeping. How great, people invasion.

"Look who's here! He finally got up, it's a miracle!" Nasuada said, sited in the couch with people around her. Known people, Nas, Murtagh, Thorn, Orik, Angela, Solembum and Saphira. Arya was missing.

"Don't worry, your love is coming. She won't need you to rescue her!" Angela mocked at me. I'm starting to get sick of this…

"And what about Solembum, Angela?" I said, avoiding to laugh.

"Nice shot, Shadeslayer…"

"Why did you take so long?" Thorn asked.

"Sleep, something that you guys, unknown."

"Ignore him, he just wanted to stay there and think about Arya…" Saphira said and they started laughing. Why is she my best friend?

"I'm starting to doubt about your sanity, Saphira. You should look at yourself, last time that you've had to stay here you were texting Thorn." I said, this time, laughing.

That time when Saphira has stayed was in the first week of High School. I remember that clearly, the time was messed up, was snowing and Saphira's parents got stuck at work. She stayed in my place that night. She was texting Thorn, in the second day that they've talked. I think- No, I know that she liked him. And he likes her too. But Thon's ego and Saphira's pride turn everything hard.

"Ahaha, how funny, Eragon. Always soo funny" She said, blushing and downing her head in embarrassment. Thorn was doing the same.

"Ok, lovebirds stop with that. It's still morning and you guys are already looking at each other. Be married already, seriously" Murtagh exclaimed, laughing at his best friend's reaction.

Murtagh and Thorn have been best friends since 1st grade as well. They just don't like the choice of words "best friend" 'cause they think that's too girly. Oh God, what did Saphira just do to me?

"Don't talk you and Nas- "Thorn was starting to talk when Nas spoke up.

"Ok, stop! We already know the "couples", ok? We don't need an explanation! Now stop talking about that and let's decide the place, ok?" She said, annoyed and a bit embarrassed of Thorn's comment about her and Murtagh.

Another odd case. In the beginning of High School they've met in a Football game. Nas does cheerleading, even if that is weird, because I still don't fit Nas in a cheerleading girl.

However, they've met there and they've start talking, and in the 2nd term, they were almost dating when Murtagh had to leave because his mother's work. He left for the 3rd term and the whole summer, and then he returned. Between he and Nas was an awkward silence in the start of this year, but now they talk like normal people.

"Oh my God, Nas! You just admitted that you and Murtagh are a couple!" Angela said, fangirling over them. Saphira made me learn what was the meaning of "Fangirl"… Too many hours with a girl…

Angela is that kind of girl who reads A LOT and falls in love with fictional characters. She even believes that they are real. And then she puts her "fangirl feelings" over us. Matchmaking, I guess.

"Oh my God, Ang, you're out of your mind!" Nas replied, blushing and avoiding Murtagh's looks… Or, how Saphira calls them "gazes".

Saphira may be another "Fangirl" but with different things. She is more the type of movie stuff and series than books. This is kind of ironic, because Thorn likes movies too.

When they were about to argue again, the door opens and Arya enters. I'm preparing myself to spend 2 mouths in the same house that she does and for the jokes that the others will do about us.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't get any earlier, my mother is working today-" She slowed down her talking and got up her head to see Angela and Nas "fighting" with pillows. Again.

"Ok, I'm going to ignore that! Again…" She walked over the living room, where were we, and sited in the couch, after taking Nas and Angela's pillows away.

Arya is… Well, she's awesome, I guess. She's always has 19 or 20 on her tests (in a scale of 0/20) and she's the captain of the badminton team. She has a lot of guys after her, but she doesn't care about them.

There was a guy, once, that she cared. She dated Faolin in the first year, but then he moved and they had to broke up. Well, Faolin broke up with her. I remember Saphira saying something to me like "He didn't want a big distance relationship, so they broke up" or something like that.

"Have you already chosen somewhere?" Arya asked.

"No… We're thinking about California. What do you think?" Saphira replied.

"I guess that's fine. Ignoring the six hours car trip, I think that's ok" Arya said.

"California, then?" Nas asked everybody. They just nodded and gave a "Yeah" or "Ok, that's fine".

"Ok, I'm going to tell my mother. I'll be back." Arya said and left the room so she could talk to her mother, Izlazandí quietly. Her mother worked on a Vacation Agency.

"Ok, I'm sick of this. Let's watch a movie!" Saphira suggested. Another one?

"Which one, Saph? Please, tell me that's not Chucky again… That's not even scary anymore" Solembum said, annoyed and sick of Chucky's movies. She made us watch a Chucky marathon one night.

"Well… Not anymore… What about Saw?" She asked happily, as usual.

"Which one?" Thorn asked.

"I don't know, I've never saw them…" She answered, looking at Thorn, what made her blush even more. Yeah, she likes him… Bad.

"I did, I'll help you. C'mon" Thorn replied. Saphira just nodded blushing furiously, walking to the DVD cases.

"Awwwwwwn, I ship them sooooo hard" Angela said, dreamily.

"You what?" Murtagh asked, with the I-don't-know-that-word look on his face.

"I ship them" Forcing the word "ship" if I could call that a word "You know… RelationSHIP? Don't get it? Liking two persons together?"

"Ah, ok… That makes sense… I guess" He replied, looking back to his texting. Saphira believes that every time that he is "texting" he is truly watching or… Like Saphira says "admiring" Nasuada's photos. Saphira is really… Dreamy.

"Guys, my mother says that she can only take us to California on Wednesday" Arya said, walking back to the living room.

"It's ok, I guess. Isn't it?" Solembum asked, and again, everyone simply nodded.

"Saphira, Thorn, are you alive there?!" I screamed to them. They were still picking the damn movie.

"Oh, Eragon, they're alive… Believe me" Angela said.

"Really, Angela?" I replied.

"Yeah… SAPHIRA AND THORN GET YOUR BLOODY ASSES HERE OR I WILL GET THEM BY MYSELF!" Angela screamed, it seemed that they didn't hear me.

"We're coming!" We heard a voice, Saphira's voice replying.

We saw Saphira walking in and Thorn following her with the DVD. Saw IV… Good, and it's still morning. I love my life.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked her.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat? It's just a movie!" She replied, preparing the DVD and that girly cinema stuff that they like.

"Look, I know how much you like being with Thorn, ALONE-! Angela said, giggling and forcing the "Alone" "But Arya needs to know if that's ok for both of you that we go to California on Wednesday." Angela finished.

"Yeah that's ok" They both replied.

"Arya! IT'S OK, WE CAN ON WEDNESDAY!" Nas screamed to the hall, where Arya is talking to her mother.

"OK! NOW STOP SCREAMING, I'M NOT DEAF!" Arya screamed back.

When she finished her conversation with her mother, we we're all in the couch/floor/carpet to watch the movie.


End file.
